Sakuras Geburtstag
by MoD366
Summary: An ihrem 18. Geburtstag findet Sakura morgenns einen Blumenstrauß von einem heimlichen Verehrer, der um ein Treffen bittet. Wird sie hingehen? Und vor allem, wird sie erfreut sein, wer der Verehrer ist? NaruSaku, zu Sakuras Geburtstag


**Sakuras Geburtstag**

Es war früh am Morgen eines vermutlich wunderschönen Samstages. Die Sonne schien durch ein Fenster mitten ins Gesicht eines gewissen pinkhaarigen Mädchens. Durch das Licht geweckt setzte sie sich langsam auf, rieb sich die Augen und schaute auf ihren Wecker. Als sie sah, dass es erst 7:30 Uhr war und ihrem Team ein freies Wochenende versprochen wurde, legte sie sich wieder hin und versuchte weiterzuschlafen, doch aus ihr unbekannten Gründen war sie kein bisschen müde und so wurde aus dem Schlafen nicht viel.

Ohna also etwas besseres zu tun zu haben stand sie auf und bemerkte etwas, was ihr beim ersten Blick durch's Zimmer nicht aufgefallen ist. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand ein wunderschöner Blumenstrauß mit Kirschblüten drumherum und einer Karte dabei. Diese hob sie au und begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Sakura,_

_zu deinem 18. Geburtstag wünsche ich dir alles Gute.  
Ich hoffe du hast einen schönen Tag, auch wenn deine Große Liebe weit entfernt ist.  
Aber es gibt auch andere Leute, die sich um dich kümmern und die besorgt um dich sind, und ich spreche nicht von deinen Eltern.  
Wenn du jemanden treffen möchtest, dem du wichtiger bist als sein Leben,  
dann komme um 19 Uhr zum Trainingsgelände von Team 7, ich werde dort warten._

_Dein heimlicher Verehrer_

Das wurde wirklich verwirrend. Ihr Fenster war geschlossen und ihre Eltern würden niemals jemanden in ihr Zimmer lassen, nichtmal für irgendwelche Geburtstagsgeschenke. Daher wurde sie wirklich neugieríg und sie machte sich in Windeseie fertig, um ihre Eltern nach diesem Strauß zu fragen.

Doch als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat war dort niemand anzutreffen. Auf dem Küchentisch fand sie schließlich eine Notiz, dass ihre Eltern früh raus mussten aber spätestens um 15 Uhr zurück sein würden. So musste sie sich also an ihrem Geburtstag ihr Frühstück selbst machen. Fängt ja gut an.

Anschließend spazierte sie ein wenig durch Konoha, wärend sie überlegte, wer derjenige sein könnte, der ihr die Blumen gekauft hat. Dann traf sie ein Geistesblitz. Wenn er ihr Blumen gekauft hat, dann war er vielleicht im Yamanaka Blumengeschäft, und dann könnte ihr Ino vielleicht weiterhelfen. Lso machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer besten Freundin.

„Hey Ino", sagte sie beim Eintreten, als sie die Blonde hinter dem Tresen sah.

„Oh, willkommen Sakura und alles Gute. Wie fühlt man sich mit 18?", fragte Ino.

„Nicht wirklich anders als mit 17, aber trotzdem nicht schlecht. Aber egal, ich bin eigentlich hier, weil ich eine Frage habe, die du mir eventuell beantworten kannst. Hat hier die Tage jemand einen Strauß aus roten, weißen und gelben Tulpen gekauft?"

„Rote, weiße und gelbe Tulpen? Nicht dass ich wüsste, aber ich hatte gestern sowas wie ein Date, meine Mum könnte dir also vielleicht weiterhelfen, aber sie ist heute in aller Herrgottsfrühe aufgestanden und hat sich auf den Weg gemacht um neue Blumen zu kaufen, da unsere Rosen und Nelken fast ausverkauft sind. Und sie wird bestimmt nicht vor heute Abend, wahrscheinlich eher heute Nacht zurück sein. Aber warum fragst du?"

„Naja weißt du, heute früh stand ein Strauß, wie ich ihn dir beschrieben habe, auf meinem Schreibtisch mit einer Karte, auf der stand, dass er von einem heimlichen Verehrer kommt und ich möchte wissen, wer er ist, da er mich heute Abend zu einem Treffen eingeladen hat und ich bin halt neugierig und möchte wissen wer es ist, bevor ich ihn sehe, verstehst du?", erklärte Sakura. Ino schaltete auf „Romantik-Modus", wie ich es mal nennen möchte, der von ihrem... naja Teilzeitjob im Familiengeschäft herrühren könnte.

„Wow wirklich? Ich wollte immer einen Strauß von jemandem bekommen, der mich liebt, aber naja ich glaube für den Kerl mit dem ich ein Date hatte wäre es zu 'anstrengend'." Bevor sie bemerkte, dass sie indirekt in die Welt geschrieen hat mit wem sie zusammen ist, schrie Sakura schon praktisch „Du bist mit Shikamaru zusammen? Oh das ist so süß! Ich hab schon immer gehofft, ihr würdet es irgendwann schaffen zusmmenzukommen."

„Findest du das wirklich? Also, er ist ein klasse Typ, aber viel zu faul. Aber genug über mich, was machst du jetzt wegen deinem heimlichen Verehrer?", fragte Ino, nun scheinbar auch neugierig wer derjenige sein könnte.

„Naja es ist ja nicht so, dass ich keinen Verdacht hätte, aber ich möchte sicher sein, dass er es wirklich ist. Ich überlege sogar, ihn nicht zu treffen, wenn ich keinen Hinweis habe, wer es sein könnte."

„Du willst mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen! Vielleicht ist es irgendein sexy Kerl, den du nie zuvor getroffen hast!", betonte Ino.

„Komm schon Ino, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ein heimlicher Verehrer Mister Perfect sein würde. Ich meine es ist ja nicht so, als hätte Na- Ich meine Sasuke-kun das geschrieben, stimmt's?", fragte Sakura, in der Hoffnung, dass Ino nicht mitbekommen hat, was sie ursprünglich sagen wollte. Doch diese antwortete nur „Du trauerst doch nicht wirklich noch immer Sasuke, diesem schlangenliebenden Verräter hinterher, oder?"

„Wie auch immer", antwortet Sakura, „ich muss dann weiter. Immerhin hab ich immernoch keinen Hinweis auf diese ominöse Person." Damit verließ sie das Geschäft, woraufhin Yamanaka Inoichi aus einem Lagerraum heraustrat. Er fragte seine Tochter, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen wäre, der Dämonenbrut bei seinem Plan zu helfen, woraufhin er von der jungen Frau zurechtgewiesen wurde. „DAD! Ir sind das jetzt etwa eine Million Mal durchgegangen. Er ist NICHT die Dämonenbrut! Er kann wirklich nett und charmant sein, wenn er möchte. Und das möchte er auf jeden Fall sobald Sakura in seiner Nähe is. Und übrigens bin ich der Meinung, dass er sehr gut zu Sakura passen würde. Also hör auf ihn schlecht zu machen, sonst kommt Sakura vielleicht gar nicht von diesem verdammten Uchiha los."

Währenddessen war Sakura zu Hause angekommen und ihre Eltern warteten schon auf sie.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Schatz", riefen ihre Eltern synchron. Bevor sie etwas anderes sagen konnten wurden sie jedoch von Sakura auf den Strauß angesprochen.

„Welcher Strauß?", fragte ihr Vater.

„Nun ja, der Tulpenstrauß, mringt von Kirschblüten, der auf meinem Schreibtisch steht käme da in Frage." Sakura schien sehr verärgert zu sein, zurecht, immerhin behandelten ihre Eltern sie grade wie acht, nicht achtzehn.

„Oh du meinst den Strauß", sagte ihre Mutter und betonte den letzten Teil besonders stark.

„Ja den Strauß, also sagt mir lieber, wie der da hoch gekommen ist, denn mein Fenster war zu und ich bin mir mehr als sicher, dass ihr niemals jemanden in mein Zimmer lassen würdet, noch dazu so früh am Morgen, und nicht mal wenn ihr ihn kennen würdet. Was ist also eure Ausrede?"

„Weißt du, wir haben tatsächlich jemanden in dein Zimmer gelassen, nur dieses eine Mal, denn wir wussten, dass er dir nichts tun würde um dir weh zu tun oder noch schlimmeres. Wir wissen, dass er dich von ganzem Herzen liebt und was wären wir für Eltern, wenn wir ihm nicht eine Chance gäben dich glücklich zu machen. Denn wir wollen für dich nur, dass du glücklich wirst." erklärte ihre Mutter.

„Ihr sagt also, dass ich auf jeden Fall zu diesem Quasi-Blind Date gehen sollte? Aber was lässt euch diesem Kerl so sehr trauen? Was hat er, was sonst niemand hat?", wollte sie wissen, interessiert darin, was für einen Lebensgefährten ihre Eltern akzeptieren würden.

„Er liebt dich, wie du noch nie geliebt wurdest, um nur einen Fakt zu nennen. Soll ich weitermachen? Er würde sein Leben geben um dich zu beschützen, er würde alles tun, dasmit du glücklich bist, er würde sogar versuchen, die Sterne vom Himmel zu holen, wenn du ihn darum bitten würdest. Ich könnte dir noch mehr über ihn erzählen, aber dann würdest du wissen, wer er ist, und wir haben versprochen die Überraschung nicht zu versauen", sagte Herr Haruno.(1)

In dem Wissen, dass ihre Eltern ihr nicht mehr erzählen würden, entschied sie sich in ihr Zimmer zu gehen und sich für das Treffen fertigzumachen. Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet ihr, dass es bereits 18 Uhr war, sie musste sich also beeilen. Nach einer schnellen Dusche entschied sie sich, sich nicht herauszuputzen sondern nur ihr Alltagsoutfit anzuziehen, immerhin wusste sie nicht, ob sie denjenigen, den sie treffen würde, aus den Latschen kippen lassen wollte, oder nicht. Also mussten ihre normalen Klamotten reichen, aber er kannte sie wahrscheinlich auch nur so und verehrte sie trotzdem, also schien ihm das ziemlich egal zu sein.

Um punkt 19 Uhr betrat Sakura das Trainingsgelände von Team 7. Als sie sich umblickte sah sie noch niemanden, doch als sie ein paar Schritte zur Mitte ging fühlte sie Chakra von hinter einem nahe stehenden Baum ausgehen. Sie drehte sich in die Richtung und sah, wie sich jemand ihr näherte. Sie kannte das Chakra, doch konnte ihm momentan kein Gesicht zuordnen, sie war scheinbar zu aufgeregt. Als sie die Konturen der Person erkennen konnte war sie erleichtert. Es war erstens kein komplett Fremder udn zweitens genau derjenige, den sie gehofft hat zu sehen. Und NEIN, es war nicht Sasuke.

„Guten Abend Sakura-chan. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", sagte er und überreichte ihr einen weiteren Blumenstrauß, diesmal einen mit genau 18 roten Rosen.

„Naruto... die sind wunderschön. Und woher wusstest du, dass ich Tulpen mag?(2) Das wissen nicht viele und ich glaube, nichtmal Ino gehört dazu", sagte die Pinkharige.

„Es gibt einiges was ich über dich weiß, was du dir nichtmal zu denken wagst, dass ich es wüsste. Und übrigens: Ino weiß jetzt, dass du sie magst. Ich vermute sie hat ihr Versprechen gehalten und dir nicht gesagt, dass ich die Blumen gekauft hab", gab er zu, während er sein patentiertes fuchsartiges Grinsen zeigte.

„I... Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, Naruto-kun. Es gibt so viel über dich was ich nicht weiß, woran ich keinen Gedanken verschwendet habe. Aber ich denke ich würde dich sehr gern besser, nein viel besser kennenlernen."

„Ich wäre froh darüber. Und nur damit du weißt, was du sagen kannst: Es gibt da drei kleine Worte, dich ich schon lange aus deinem Mund und an mich gerichtet hören wollte", gab Naruto den Hinweis.

Lächelnd antwortete Sakura „Natürlich... Ich liebe dich, Naruto-kun."

* * *

So das wär's... Kleine Anmerkungen meinerseits:

(1) Ich hätte liebend gern Haruno-san geschrieben, da das aber nicht eindeutig wäre musste ich auf's Deutsche zurückgreifen.

(2) Das hab ich mir ausgedacht. Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, was für Blumen sie bevorzugt, also habt Mitleid

Dann noch eins: Bitte schreibt mir Reviews! Ein Autor kann nicht ohne Reviews leben, das wisst ihr, also gebt mir, was ich zum Leben brauche

Flames werden auch dankbar angenommen, spare ich Energiekosten beim Ramen machen


End file.
